User talk:Kassyndra
Personal files Please categorize your uploaded files with the appropriate categorization (Category:Personal files) or they will be deleted. Thank you for your cooperation. 03:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Something Hello,you are from the SEA server right?May I ask what is your username? Thanks Shell97 (talk) 13:45, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Still waiting..... Shell97 (talk) 09:49, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh,I play on the Garena server but I am in the Malaysia and Singapore server.And it seems like we both like to play the same types of champs. Shell97 (talk) 03:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) PS.I am not that good either and my Garena and LoL name is ShellEase. Shell97 (talk) 03:34, October 19, 2013 (UTC) When you mean custom champions you mean by the ones on the wiki or in the game? Shell97 (talk) 15:18, October 19, 2013 (UTC) *VOID* Sir can you make a Void Champion?? 04:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC)VOID Can you contact me on skype please :D ( andreariuzak (got an akali avatar)), i would make some champions with you :D! Riuzak (talk) 15:12, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Chase999 I just want to ask how you create small icons on a blog page and the scroll boxes? please answer "~" i just want to improve my custome heroes pages Chase999 (talk) 05:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Kassyndra. it really helped. i have a question did you make all those pictures? Chase999 (talk) 05:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Really! what program do you use for the pictures? i would want to draw my champions and could you check my champions if there are anything wrong with them. i edited them, but there are somethings that doesnt seem right could you help me? Chase999 (talk) 01:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Could you please review my Champions please? http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chase999/Cael,_Heaven%27s_Quintuplet Chase999 (talk) 07:55, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if i could use stacy in a lore that i will be creating. Chase999 (talk) 05:04, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok i posted him but his not complete yet i still have to post the quotes and bal;ance him if you could help with balancing it would so great :D File limit Hello, Please keep in mind that there is an upload limit for personal files. I believe you have passed it this month. I'm not going to delete your files, but please wait at least 30 days before uploading more. Review the for more information. Thanks, --DocTanner (talk) 07:32, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Image Size You do not need to upload multiple files for different sizes. You can use code to have the size of the image change * * * This will also help you keep within your size limit! ;) Emptylord (talk) 05:32, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Offer So yeah, I was thinking for a while and, would you like to make custom champion along with me? Btw. Yao & Hao recived huge balance changes but now it's hidden within new concepts. Hope you're going to take a look ErdamonPL (talk) 18:53, November 19, 2013 (UTC)ErdamonPL Yey, you have a free time. Good :3 So yeah, do you have a skype/anything like that? ErdamonPL (talk) 11:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC)ErdamonPL You're avatar is something black on white-red background, right? ErdamonPL (talk) 13:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC)ErdamonPL Hi! Tridan here! I figured out it would be cool if we (ErdamonPL, Dragonzzilla, you and me) would open a Skype talk or something to discuss ideas concerning Custom Champs and mainly: The World of Sands (e.g. the world where Stacy, Nasus, Renekton etc. come from). If you want to, you can contact me on skype on this name: tjeu98 Let me know what you think of it! Tridan V2 (talk) 10:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC)